falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Robôs e Computadores do Fallout 4
Informação Geral Robôs e computadores são entidades artificiais encontradas na Comunidade e áreas adjacentes, para criaturas, veja Criaturas do Fallout 4. Inimigos Lendários A maioria dos tipos de robôs podem surgir como variantes lendários. Um legendário sempre irá portar armas ou armaduras com modificadores únicos (mostrados no Pip-Boy com uma estrela). Em combate, inimigos legendários são bastante poderosos assim como suas contra partes não legendárias (veja abaixo as diferenças específicas), e possuem o nível mais alto possível em relação ao do jogador. Inimigos legendários irão sofrer "mutação" depois de perderem metade da vida, fazendo-os curar toda barra de saúde e ficarem mais fortes. Para evitar mutações, o jogador deve usar tiros mortais como ataques críticos. Mas, no caso de Robôs sentileas lendários, depois de morrerem, ocorrerá duas explosões, ao invés de uma. A chance de uma criatura aparecer como Legendária depende da dificuldade. Robôs/Computadores ** Assaultron demon ** Assaultron succubus ** Assaultron hag ** Assaultron gorgon ** Novatron ** Novatron invader ** Novatron dominator ** Novatron initiator ** Novatron eliminator ** Notable: *** Ada *** Atom's Wrath *** Iron Maiden *** KL-E-0 *** Lady Lovelace *** P.A.M. * Automatron (companion) * Eyebot ** Trashbot ** Servomech eyebot ** Cybermech eyebot ** Nuka-World eyebot ** Notable: *** Ol' Rusty *** Peepers *** Sonya *** Sparks * Indexer * Junkbot ** Servomech junkbot ** Integrated junkbot ** Cybermech junkbot ** Quantum junkbot * Liberty Prime * Miss Nanny ** Notable: *** Curie *** Miss Edna *** Molly *** Pearl * Mister Gutsy ** Brotherhood Mister Gutsy ** Gunner Mister Gutsy ** Lieutenant Gutsy ** Major Gutsy ** Gunner Major Gutsy ** Colonel Gutsy ** Gunner Colonel Gutsy ** Guard gutsy ** Cadet Astro-Gutsy ** Lieutenant Astro-Gutsy ** Commander Astro-Gutsy ** Captain Astro-Gutsy ** Notable: *** The Boston Blaster *** The Director * Mister Handy ** Mister Handy wrecker ** Mister Handy dominator ** Mister Handy destroyer ** Mister Handy war machine ** Mister Handy annihilator ** Mr Frothy ** Mr Frothy chef ** Mr Frothy waiter ** Gunner Mr. Handy ** Mr. Handy greeter ** Notable: *** Assistant manager Handy *** Atomic Dreamz *** Bean *** Bosun *** Bob's Your Uncle *** The Champ *** Codsworth *** Concierge *** Cook Handy *** Crisp *** Danny *** Deezer *** Front desk attendant *** Goodfeels *** Greeter *** Kingpin *** Lane *** Lookout *** Mack *** Maxwell *** Mr. Navigator *** Old Rusty *** Percy *** Piece o' Junk *** Reg *** Sandy Coves attendant *** Split *** Sprocket *** Strike *** Supervisor Brown *** Supervisor Greene *** Supervisor White *** Tenpin *** Torte *** Turing *** Waitron *** Wellingham *** Whitechapel Charlie * Protectron ** Protectron watcher ** Protectron guardian ** Protectron devil ** Protectron scourge ** Doom protectron ** Protectron basilisk ** Protectron golem ** Protectron - medical ** Protectron - fire brigadier ** Protectron - utility ** Protectron - police ** Galactron ** Galactron usher ** Galactron watcher ** Galactron guardian ** Galactron defender ** Galactron sentinel ** Galactron technician ** Gunner protectron chef ** Gunner protectron ** Protectron sheriff ** Notable: *** Buddy *** First mate *** Hurtz *** Takahashi *** Tin Man * Sentry bot ** Siege breaker sentry bot ** Annihilator sentry bot ** Annihilator sentry bot Mk II ** Gunner sentry bot ** Gunner siege breaker sentry bot ** Gunner annihilator sentry bot ** Gunner annihilator sentry bot Mk II ** Sentry bot ripper ** Sentry bot lament ** Sentry bot carnage ** Sentry bot butcher ** Sentry bot reaper ** Space sentry ** Space sentry breaker ** Space sentry obliterator ** Notable: *** Ahab *** Gus *** Ironsides *** Porter *** Sarge *** Combat sentry prototype MkIV * Sentry intrusion countermeasure * Robobrain ** Servomech robobrain ** Integrated robobrain ** Cybermech robobrain ** Quantum robobrain ** Notable: *** Jezebel *** Bert Riggs *** Ezra Parker *** Gilda Broscoe *** Julianna Riggs *** Keith McKinney *** Santiago Avida * Swarmbot ** Servomech swarmbot ** Integrated swarmbot ** Cybermech swarmbot ** Quantum swarmbot * Tankbot ** Servomech tankbot ** Integrated tankbot ** Cybermech tankbot ** Quantum tankbot }} Turrets Floor mounted * Animatronic alien * Defense construct * Machinegun turret Mk I ** Machinegun turret Mk III ** Machinegun turret Mk V ** Machinegun turret Mk VII * Machinegun turret Mk I - shopping cart ** Machinegun turret Mk III - shopping cart ** Machinegun turret Mk V - shopping cart ** Machinegun turret Mk VII - shopping cart Settlement * Spotlight ** Spotlight - wall-mounted * Machinegun turret ** Heavy machinegun turret * Laser turret ** Heavy laser turret * Shotgun turret * Missile turret }} Synths }} Notes There are 77 robots and computers in the Fallout 4 base game. ru:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers Categoria:Robôs e computadores do Fallout 4 Categoria:Fallout 4